


With the world at my feet

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Cheating, Hyunwoo is not a good person here, I AM SORRY, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyunwoo is perfect on the outside. Gorgeous, tanned, tall. CEO of the company at the age of 28. Rich but generous. Talented but humble. A born business man. Married to his high school sweetheart. A perfect gentleman in and out of the bedroom. A gentle lover.Loyal.Well, almost.





	With the world at my feet

_Will you love me forever?_

 

 _Yes._ (No)

 

It’s a lie even when he says it. He doesn’t feel guilty—not yet, if ever. He smiles, and he means it. He’s an excellent actor, after all. He's very convincing, he almost believes it himself.

 

_Almost._

 

He looks him in the eyes, his lovely husband. Skinny and delicate, like a flower kept under a bell jar, he’s almost too beautiful to touch.

 

Hyunwoo is perfect on the outside. Gorgeous, tanned, tall. CEO of the company at the age of 28. Rich but generous. Talented but humble. A born business man. Married to his high school sweetheart. A perfect gentleman in and out of the bedroom. A gentle lover.

 

_Loyal._

 

Well, almost.

\--

Hyunwoo sucks in a breath, drawing in the smoke, relishing the feeling as it fills his lungs. Hoseok tells him not to smoke in the bedroom. He ignores him. He sits on the edge of the bed, rolling the cigarette between his fingers. He’s naked, a thin film of sweat covering his forehead.

The room smells of sex and smoke.

 

Hoseok is his secretary. He’s nothing like his husband. He’s muscular, like Hyunwoo, but fragile. Soft and malleable. Easy to bend to his will. (It takes him two weeks to get Hoseok to sleep with him.)

 

His apartment is small and messy. Hoseok is embarrassed to bring his boss home, but Hyunwoo would never invite him to his house.

 

Hyunwoo lives the perfect life. He has the perfect job, the perfect mansion, the perfect husband.

 

And yet he’s here, fucking Hoseok on his ratty old couch.

 

And yet he’s here, while his perfect husband sits alone in their perfect, empty home.

 

And yet he's here, in his bed, in his arms, in his heart.

 

And yet he isn't here at all.

 

(Physically, maybe, but his mind is never there.)

\--

He's wearing his suit. The one he looks damn good in. He looks good in all his suits, granted, but this one just hugs him in all the right places.

 

Minhyuk slides his hands over his ass and whistles. He's always liked his ass. Especially in those tight pants. If they'd have more time, he would've liked to take it off, slide his hands over his bare skin, from the back to the front, wrapping his slim, perfect fingers around him. He would've liked to take him in his mouth, slide his tongue underneath, watch his face contort in bliss as he hits the spot.

 

But there is no time. (There's never time anymore)

 

(Maybe later)

 

Minhyuk waits up for him.

 

Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk goodbye and leaves for work. He's asleep on the couch when he comes back home.

\--

Hyunwoo brings the bottle to his lips. Moderation had gone out of the window 3 glasses and about a dozen cigarettes ago. They sit facing each other in his office with the shutters drawn. Hoseok watches him, equal parts excited and terrified. Sleeping with the boss is not a good idea. Falling in love with the boss is _definitely_ the worst idea.

 

He knows he doesn't love him back. Or maybe he does. Hoseok doesn't know. He's hard to read. He's the picture of perfection, sweet and caring, and yet something feels... off.Hoseok watches him with his husband and his heart swells with jealousy. He wants to have what they have. He wants to have what he can't have.

 

He feels guilty. He hasn't seen Minhyuk often but he was always nice to him. He considers telling him, but he doesn't want to lose what they have, however wrong it may be.

 

Hyunwoo reeks of smoke and alcohol that night, but he still lets him bend him over and fuck him on his desk.

 

(He doesn't want to like it, but he does)

\--

The web of lies he spins grows bigger. He's addicted to the thrill of it. It's The Perfect Deception. In the movie of life, he plays both the faithful husband and the philanderer. He excels in both rolls. His husband loves him-- his lover admires him. His employees worship him. He basks in the attention- everyone loves him, the world is at his oyster.

 

And yet he needs more.

 

He finds Kihyun on a dating app.

 

They meet up.

 

They do not date.

\--

Kihyun is on his knees in the back of a limo This is not quite the first date he had in mind. Not that he's complaining. The guy blows him first-- just like that, without any explanation. He might have told him his name-- though he doesn't know if it matters.

 

He drives up to the agreed location in a black limousine with tinted windows. Kihyun is honestly too impressed to be suspicious-- his last date ended in the bathroom of a seedy bar, so this was already quite the improvement.

 

Fingers tangle in his hair. A hand pushes him deeper. He gags but readjusts, taking it all in. Tears sting in his eyes, but he smiles through it. He likes it rough. (Not that Hyunwoo would've done it any other way.)

 

They meet several more times, in the back of the limousine. Hyunwoo doesn't tell anything about himself, and Kihyun doesn't ask.

\--

The perfect mirror begins to show cracks. Holes appear in his stories. Small ones at first. Hyunwoo doesn't think Minhyuk will notice.

 

He does.

 

He should've known. Minhyuk befriends literally anyone he sees- it would only stand to reason that Minhyuk would befriend one of his employees sooner or later.

 

Hyungwon is a good guy. He's keen and observant, and not afraid to speak his mind. Hyungwon sees things. Hyungwon tells things.

 

Minhyuk starts to notice.

\--

He would've gotten away with it.

(Minhyuk is in tears,)

He would've been the star of the movie, shining bright.

(He's screaming,)

He would've had it all-- He SHOULD'VE had it all.

(He throws his ring in his face,)

He DESERVED to have it all.

(And then he left.)

 

And now he has nothing.

 

(The world crumbles)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whOOps


End file.
